Enchantments
Enchantments are bonuses found on melee weapons, armor, helms, ranged weapons and magic in Shadow Fight 2. Each enchantment has it own unique effect on the item which gives the player a certain advantage. Certain items can be bought already enchanted, while non-enchanted items can be enchanted using shadow orbs but there is no certainty as to which enchantment they might receive. There are a total of 19 enchantments, 17 of which are found on items currently. They are currently known to be forged from two recipes: Simple and Medium Recipes. A third recipe is hypothesised due to the fact that second recipes are named medium and thus they should have a higher end. Also since the Purple Shadow Orbs have not been used yet one can assume them as a support and means of the third recipes. Simple Recipes Simple recipes are the first kind of Enchantment Recipe used in forging enchantments. They require only Green Shadow Orbs to forge the enchantment and in least amount as compared to the other recipe(s). Precision A chance to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons. 'Overheat' Each strike has a chance to put a buff on you that makes your next strike inflict 200% more damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on all types of equipment. 'Poisoning' A chance that your enemy will start to lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. 'Weakness' A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons. Magic Recharge A chance to increase your magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Armor & Helms. Bloodrage A chance that you will deal 200% more damage on your hit, but would also lose 30% of damage dealt in health. This enchantment won't work if it will cause you to lose. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons & Magic. 'Rejuvenation' A chance to regenerate 3% of your health for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. 'Damage Absorption' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to your body by a single strike. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Armor & Helms. Medium Recipes Medium Recipes, the second type of recipes, utilise Red Orbs as well as Green Orbs to forge enchantments. These enchantments are more potent than those of Simple Recipes. Melee Weapons, Ranged Weapons and Magic have the same set of enchantment available for forging while Armor and Helms together have their own set. Frenzy enchantment is available on every piece of equipment. Lifesteal A chance on every successful hit to replenish your health by 250% of the damage dealt to the enemy. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Bleeding A chance that the enemy will start to lose 6% health over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Enfeeble A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Available on Melee Weapons & Ranged Weapons. Frenzy A chance to increase your damage by 150% for 1 session after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Stun A chance to stun your enemy for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Time Bomb A chance on every successful hit to set a delayed explosive on your enemy, which will detonate after 2 seconds. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Regeneration A chance to regenerate 4.5% of your health for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Damage Return A chance that your enemy will take 85% of the damage dealt on every hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Shielding A chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after being hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Complex Recipes These are hypothesised to be released for the game later on. Since there exist Simple and Medium enchantments, it is only fitting to assume that there will be Complex Recipes. Also the Purple Orbs are yet unused and this maybe an indication that they will be required for some kind of recipes and themselves are somewhat a support for the assumption. And as of now whether this recipe will have some of the currently available enchantments or a completely new batch of enchantments cannot be commented on. Enchantments Unavailable on Items Whether these enchantments still exist in the game is not known. Critical Protection Details regarding this enchantment are not provided by the game due to it not being available on items. Reportedly: A chance to reduce damage from an incoming critical hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Burn Details regarding this enchantment are not provided by the game due to it not being available on items. However, it is used by enemies, such as Shogun. It was also shown to deal damage over time, similar to Bleeding. Trivia * Enchanting an already enchanted item replaces the current enchantment with a new one. See Also * Enchantment Classes Category:Enchantments Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Helms Category:Ranged Weapons